


Time of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Harry, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, Sort Of, little louis, mentions of neglect/child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Just another wee fic, hope it pleases y'all! I know at the end of my last one I said that I should have another one coming soon because I had one already half written.... WELL. Turns out that I'd already posted that one lol and for some reason it hadn't been saved on my laptop!! Ahh well. So sorry it took a while, but here you goooooo~This one is inspired by a comment I saw on Quora, this was someone's actual experience, so I suppose credit for the prompt should go to them?I do hope you guys like this, and please kudos, comments, prompt if it should please you ;D





	Time of Mine

Louis looked at the clock, eyebrows furrowed together in thought as he silently mouthed the numbers out to himself.

“One, two, three, four, five…” He counted on his fingers, frown deepening as he glanced down at his fingers, and then back up to the clock.

“Five.” He mumbled to himself, tilting his head confusedly as he thought back to what time his daddy had said that he would be coming. He was _sure_ that Daddy said he was picking him up at four thirty- when the little hand was at four, and the big one at six, that’s what his daddy had said.

_Maybe Daddy was just stuck at work,_ he decided, turning back to the scattered toys with a firm nod, determined not to worry about the elder’s whereabouts or the fact that he was now quite late, and his daddy was _never_ late.

_Daddy would be coming to pick him up._

_~_

Louis rolled the little car back and forth distractedly, eyes wandering back to the large clock mounted on the wall.

_Surely, surely, Daddy had to be nearly there,_ he thought, abandoning his car altogether as he pushed himself onto his feet and stared up resolutely at the timepiece. It felt as if he’d been waiting _forever_ for his daddy to come, and he couldn’t help the niggling doubt that what if…

_What if._

_No._ Louis shook himself from _those_ thoughts, small hands planted firmly on his hips and he glared at the clock.

Daddy would be coming.

He wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed since he last looked at the clock, because he wasn’t that experienced yet with reading the clock- he only knew the big numbers, and Daddy had explained that when the long stick pointed at 6, that would be the time he was going to be picked up, but the big one had already moved past that _and_ the o’clock mark, and was now hovering somewhere in between- but he knew that it meant that Daddy was _horribly_ late to picking him up.

He gnawed at a fingertip worriedly, plopping himself right in front of the door as he waited for it to open and reveal his daddy, because he knew that his daddy _would_ be coming to pick him up.

_He had to be._

~

Harry swore loudly as he caught sight of the time, flinging the door wide open as the car rolled to a stop, sprinting for the entrance to the daycare. He was now officially 45 minutes late, and he felt absolutely _terrible_ about the entire thing- he’d been caught up in a scene for work, the director insisting on a retake over and over, and it would have been _fine,_ if he had not been further delayed by- well, that didn’t matter.

What mattered was that he was _late._

And he was _never_ late. Especially not without having contacted Louis to let him know if he _was_ or potentially _wouldbecouldbe_ late, and _especially_ not without Louis being left with someone he was familiar and comfortable with.

He hurried through the corridors, completely ignoring the other caretakers’ greetings he’d passed, skidding to an abrupt stop at the door of the play area where he spotted two teachers trying to soothe his poor boy.

“Lou!” He called anxiously, rushing to scoop his baby up into his arms as the younger male swivelled to him, wide orbs filling quickly as he caught sight of his daddy. The smaller male clung onto him desperately, arms clutched tightly around his neck as he burst into silent sobs.

“Oh Lou, sweetheart. I’m so sorry I’m late, darling. Daddy’s so sorry.” Harry cooed, burying his face into those chestnut locks as he gently rocked his baby from side to side, muttering repeated apologies to the boy as he continued to sob pitifully.

“Daddy’s here, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

~

Harry climbed carefully into the backseat, one hand wrapped protectively around the back of Louis’ head to shield him from any bumps or knocks. He smiled tightly at the caregiver who’d walked them out, thanking her for her help before shutting the door, and leaning back into the leather seats with a heavy sigh.

“Alright, H?” Zayn asked softly, watching them through the rear view mirror, not wishing to wake the sleeping boy.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just…” Harry trailed off, peeking down at his boy as he shifted in his sleep. He let out another heavy sigh as Louis settled down again a moment later, one thumb propped between his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to feathery stray bangs before nodding tiredly at his manager.

“… I shouldn’t have been late.” He muttered under his breath, shaking his head in disgust at himself. Zayn quirked an eyebrow at him, silently questioning the statement, and the condemnation with which it had been delivered.

“Lou, he… His father, you remember meeting his father?” Harry paused, continuing when the other male nodded in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, well. You can probably tell, but he wasn’t great. Lou’s birth mum died in childbirth, and his father must have blamed him for it or something, or maybe he just never wanted to be a father, I don’t know. But-” Harry swallowed hard, trying to force the next words past the sudden lump in his throat.,

“He used to leave Louis at this daycare while he went off to work, and he would usually pick him up after. But one day, he just. He just didn’t show up.” Harry’s arms curled more protectively around his boy as he thought about how terrified Louis must have been, even young as he was back then.

“What?” Zayn gasped softly, horrified at the thought.

“Yeah. And when they realized what’d happened- that he had no intention of picking Louis up, they rang for child services. And well, Louis _was_ placed in a home, but somehow apparently ‘ran away’ and ended up on the streets- you know the rest.” He brushed a few pieces of hair away from the younger male’s face, smiling sadly down at him as Louis twitched slightly, fist still gripping tightly on to the fabric of his top.

“I shouldn’t have been late.” He muttered again, because he really should’ve known better- he _did_ know better.

Louis was always, _always_ his priority.

He’d known what his poor boy had been through, and knew what his being late would have done, and still.

_Never again,_ he promised himself, leaning down to press another kiss to Louis’ cheek, smiling as the younger male settled with a small coo at the gesture.

_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Just another wee fic, hope it pleases y'all! I know at the end of my last one I said that I should have another one coming soon because I had one already half written.... WELL. Turns out that I'd already posted that one lol and for some reason it hadn't been saved on my laptop!! Ahh well. So sorry it took a while, but here you goooooo~
> 
> This one is inspired by a comment I saw on Quora, this was someone's actual experience, so I suppose credit for the prompt should go to them?
> 
> I do hope you guys like this, and please kudos, comments, prompt if it should please you ;D


End file.
